Soledad
by frank walker
Summary: ¿Furia?¿tristeza?¿dolor? diversos sentimientos para un solo echo, las tormentas parecen ser el lugar perfecto para reflexionar, y la soledad parece no ser la única en llegar, denle una oportunidad a mi parecer es un mal summary D: serie de capitulos cortos :3
1. Prologo

Soledad (Drabble) (capitulo piloto)

La lluvia caía lentamente.. gota a gota, las calles carentes casi en su totalidad de alcantarillado se encontraban inundados por el vital liquido transparente, en la ciudad de konoha, el aire húmedo y la incesante tormenta obligaron a gran parte de la población a refugiarse en sus viviendas o en locales de todo tipo tales como restaurantes o tiendas de ropa muy escasa en la ciudad debido al recientemente inaugurado centro comercial de konoha ( ok me estoy desviando mucho de el hilo de la historia XD )desde el final de la 4 guerra ase ya tantos años y la derrota de Toneri otsutsuki, no solo la ciudad sino todo el continente shinobi experimentaba un extenso tiempo de paz y por ende una gran euforia debido a la escases de muertes y el sufrimiento casi nulo gracias a la unión de las cinco grandes naciones para combatir la pobreza y el hambre ya que no debían de utilizar su presupuesto, en armamento, sino lo usaban para lo anteriormente mencionado, la alegría era generalizada y no existía animal, persona o cosa que no estuviera contenta en ese momento…. O bueno si existían unas pocas.

Una triste y melancólica atmosfera envolvía a toda konoha casi parecía estar acompañando el sufrimiento de cierto rubio hiperactivo hokage.

Naruto contemplaba con tristeza la caída de cada gota de agua, sus ojos seguían una a una todas las gotas en su campo de visión, intentando que esta tediosa y aburrida acción lograra que olvidara el cruel y desgarrador acontecimiento que vivió ase algunas horas,¿ por que?¿por qué le hicieron eso a el?, les avía dado todo lo que pudo, mucho mas de lo que avía recibido en su infancia, les otorgo cariño, atención, nunca les falto nada, entonces ¿ porque le hicieron eso?¿cuando comenzó? ¡Maldición! En unos pocos minutos perdió todo… todo lo que le costo una vida formar, lentamente las lagrimas se formaron en la parte inferior de sus ojos, y cayeron… formando paulatinamente, un camino un tanto curvado hacia su barbilla, el liquido un tanto salado surgía sin cesar de esos ojos color zafiro, ningún otro momento en su vida ni cuando Jiraya murió…. Hiruzen… el enterarse de la verdad sobre sus padres… nunca.. Nunca lloro como ese día… debido a que nuevamente…. estaba…. Solo.

Hola :D se preguntaran ¿Qué chingados ase este aquí con otro fic si ase meses que no actualiza los otros? perdón, pero debido a que hace algunos meses debido a errores técnicos perdí mi pc y notebook y por ende mis archivos D,: me deprimí, pero ya eh comenzado a re-escribir los capítulos perdidos ya que tengo una nueva pc :D

Bueno este Drabble (ya que son menos de 500 palabras) si ustedes lo desean podría convertirse en un fic, si este Drabble supera los 5 reviews yo creo que en un máximo de 2 semanas tendré el primer capitulo del nuevo fic que tendrá como titulo posiblemente soledad, traición y amor, pues espero y les guste ^^


	2. Capitulo 1 : Bajo la lluvia

Hola :D como están todos, pues yo aquí publicando el nuevo capitulo, deicdi mantenerme en un formato de capítulos cortos y misteriosos pero de publicación constante así que responderé reviews.

Reptilian95: ya continúe.

NSTF: claro intentare estar mas atento a la hora de editar el capitulo :D

Mask love: Que bien que te agrado, intentare tener cuidado con la ortografía :3

Mhidari: Pues aun te dejare con intriga… al menos aun por este capitulo :3, gracias por recalcar los errores no me di cuenta D:

Dark moon: que bien que te gusto ^^

Emidiablo11oo: conti lista :D

Neko-chanforever: gracias, la ortografía siempre a sido mi gran enemiga :v pero intentare reconciliarme XD

HiNaThItHa:16241 : pues te dejare aun mas intrigada :D, aunque si se pone atención encontraras algunos Spoiler de lo que viene en el siguiente capitulo.

Les mando chocolates y galletitas por dejar su review :3 el primer review de este capitulo se lleva un pastel :D de regalo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : Bajo la lluvia.**

La tormenta se encontraba en su apogeo… ¡CRASH! Fue el estruendoso sonido que izo eco en toda la aldea, provocado por el choque de un relámpago contra un alto y robusto árbol, comenzando así un leve incendio forestal, afortunada mente la tormenta no cesó su potencia desde su comienzo, es mas su intensidad avía crecido con el pasar de las horas, el incendio fue rápidamente repelido por las incesantes gotas de agua.

La poderosa tormenta se mantenía desde el día anterior martes en el cual a partir de las 02:30 PM las calles fueron evacuadas en su totalidad, desde esas horas el agua no paraba de bajar, asta las ya presentes 06:15 AM del día miércoles.

Con pereza el rubio favorito de todos, se levanto de su mullida cama, si… el Hokage tuvo un emotivo encuentro con su almohada el día anterior (XD) esto lo confirmaban los rastros de humedad presentes en la blanca tela de la almohada, lentamente se dirigió asía el baño privado de su habitación, al llegar se observo detenidamente en el cristal enmarcado, colgado en la parte superior del lavamanos, observo con detalle el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, se podían apreciar unas grandes y marcadas ojeras, al igual que unos ojos rojos, provocado por la irritación del llanto. Su cabellera rubia se encontraba desordenada y tenía un rastro de baba seca saliendo por la comisura de sus labios, abrió la llave del agua y tomando un poco de esta en sus manos lentamente las dirigió asía su rostro y la lanzo contra este en un vago intento por revitalizarse, repitió la acción por algunos minutos, se arreglo el cabello y cepillo los dientes, abrió la llave de la ducha, tal ves un refrescante baño pudiera calmarlo, se despojo de sus prendas con lentitud, depositándolas cuidadosamente en el cesto de ropa sucia que se encontraba en el lugar y se adentro en la ducha.

-Esta fría- fue el débil susurro que escapo de los labios de Naruto, quien sentía el agua helada recorrer su cuerpo, elevo su mirada asía la regadera mientras con su mano derecha aplicaba el shanpoo en su dorada cabellera.

Tras finalizar la refrescante acción, el rubio se vistió con sus ya conocidos atuendos una sudadera de color naranja con rayas negras, junto con pantalones negros y las sandalias shinobi, junto a su capa de Nanadaime Hokage.

Tras vestirse se dirigió a su cocina en la planta inferior de la casa y desayuno un simple ramen instantáneo, a pesar de que con los años aprendió a cocinar simplemente no tenia los ánimos como para hacerlo, tras finalizar con pereza se dirigió asía la entrada principal y se paro brevemente frente a esta, el sonido de la estruendosa tormenta hacía eco en la silenciosa vivienda y momentáneamente el actual Hokage observo el pequeño armario junto a él, en el cual se depositaban algunos abrigos al igual que paraguas, tras meditarlo decidió continuar con su camino.

Lento era su camino asía la torre Hokage, debía de llegar en un máximo de 1 hora asía su puesto pues al salir de su vivienda contemplo con asombro que ya eran las 06: 55 AM, bueno aun así tenía un tiempo para llegar, su caminar era paulatino, ignoraba las boses de las personas que detenían su andar para saludarlo respetuosamente, el tan solo les respondía con breves asentimientos, mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo sucedió el día anterior, no sabía si sentirse, ¿frustrado?¿ Furioso?,¿ triste?, diversos sentimientos para una sola situación, su mirada perdida y sin brillo dio a entender a muchos de los aldeanos eh incluso shinobhis cercanos que tenían la intención de charlar con el que Naruto no tenía la mas mínima intención de hablar con alguien, sin embargo el oji azul fue sacado de sus divagaciones por una conocida vos.

-yo Naruto¡- le hablo una dulce vos femenina.

El rubio levanto levemente la vista encontrándose con una hermosa cabellera rosa aunque un tanto corta… Sakura Haruno era el nombre de aquella mujer, la cual le miraba con un deje de preocupación, ella se acerco a el cubriendo a ambos con el para aguas que portaba consigo.

-yo… Sakura- le respondió seco y cortante, en esos momentos no tenia la voluntad ni paciencia para hablar incluso con su mejor amiga, fue un tanto hiriente.

La Haruno… mas correctamente Uchiha siendo esta la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, observo con pena a Naruto no le gustaba ver a su amigo así, apretó con fuerza sus puños sabiendo quienes eran los causantes de la desdicha de el rubio, leves gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de sus puños prueba de la furia que sentía, recordaba con claridad como sucedió tal acontecimiento.

 **Flash back**

Sakura se encontraba en medio de un chequeo de rutina a un paciente, pero de repente sintió un poderoso chakra ser liberado en dirección de la casa de Naruto, sin dudarlo dejo a su paciente pidiéndole disculpas y se dirigió a la casa del rubio a gran velocidad, al llegar lo encontró tirado en medio de un desastre los sofás fueron destrozados, la televisión pantalla plana fue reducida a escombros, y tanto las paredes como el suelo y techo presentaban rajaduras bastante profundas, Naruto estaba echado en medio de tal desastre, lentamente se acerco hacia el, la mirada del rubio perdió su brillo, observo cómo dos delgadas hileras de agua caían por el rabillo de sus ojos.

-Porque?- fue el débil susurro que el rubio produjo-¿Por qué sakura… chan…?- le pregunto a su amiga moviendo levemente su cabeza enfocando con sus ojos azules zafiro carentes totalmente de brillo.

La peli rosa no sabia que hacer, observo con dolor a su amigo, no comprendía totalmente el que había pasado pero con cuidado se coloco a su lado se puso de cuchillas y dulcemente levanto la cabeza de Naruto, acaricio sus rubios cabellos y le dijo…

-ya… ya cálmate… Naruto- le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

 **Flash back fin**

Algunos minutos después se entero de lo que paso por boca del propio Naruto, cabe destacar que toda Konoha sintió el tremendo instinto asesino que libero.

Observo con una gran preocupación al rubio, sabía que los únicos capases de sacar adelante a el rubio con su apoyo eran Sasuke y Gaara lamentablemente el primero se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento en quien sabe donde y el segundo estaba ocupado con sus labores de Kasekage, aun así aseguro estar presente en un máximo de 1 mes tras enterarse de lo sucedido, bueno algo era algo.

La oji jade sabía con certeza que el oji azul no tenía la mas mínima intención de entablar conversación, lo conocía, lo mejor era dejarlo solo… al menos por el momento luego lo obligarían a salir… si confiaba en el resto de sus amigos mas cercanos.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Sakura intentando sonar amable.

-Hai- le respondió fríamente el rubio mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-tsk, debo de organizarme con el resto- exclamo molesta la oji verde mientras sacaba el recientemente creado celular, fue una gran invención que facilito la comunicación en gran medida, marco los números de los que alguna ves fueron los 12 de Konoha y algunos otros amigos de su lista de contactos y organizo junto a ellos una especie de fiesta para animar al rubio… claro seria dentro de algunos días.

Naruto continuo su camino sin dejar salir una sola palabra se encontraba totalmente empapado el estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia lo ocasiono, al levantar la vista para ubicarse se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la barandilla sobre el monumento a los Hokages, este siempre fue el lugar a donde recurría cuando estaba triste. Se recargo cuidadosamente en la barandilla, levanto la vista hacia el cielo y comenzó a divagar en los recuerdos que ocasionaron el gran dolor que le carcomía el alma…

* * *

Holis ^^ bueeeno aquí tienen el capitulo 1 de esta nueva historia :3 como verán aun me mantengo con el misterio, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que con 5 reviews o mas tendrán la continuación en 4 días :D asique dejen sus reviews que en el siguiente capitulo tendremos muchas revelaciones.

Disculpen si aun ay faltas horrografícas ToT aprovechare esta ocasión para decir que estoy buscando un ``Lector beta``, que yo apesto con la ortografía UwU y últimamente no tengo el tiempo para editar los capítulos.

Siguiente capitulo: Recuerdos del dolor


End file.
